Cerplexity
by Kasan Soulblade
Summary: Just a drizzle piece, it's more raw then most of my other fics but it's supposed to be that way. Corrine and Sheena watch from the shadows as the Chosen's group banter and play.


Cerplexity

_Author's note: Title is a melding of the word complex and perplexed… You'll understand why._

_TOS in "Shards" one shot. The POV might surprise you, and yeah it's supposed to hop around and be dialogue heavy, it's a dialogue centric piece. Think of it as a tribute to the "Spot" reader, that poor soul who opens up a random chapter of a fic to see if it's any good and then stumbled onto a dialogue heavy piece halfway in "Shards". Some Corrine Sheena talk as well._

"Stop Kratos-ing me, I didn't mean to hit you with the lightning spell… Though it was kinda funny-"

"It was not funny!"

"Well you started it, and oww… no fair Raine-ing me!"

"I didn't start it, you started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Boys, no Lloydish chatter."

"Yes Professor."

There it goes again. Words that shouldn't make sense that do make sense that confuse and baffle the outsider and insider alike. Travelers who walk by this group without becoming immersed must be lost, as lost as I am. And from time to time I see bafflement on the adults faces, sometimes on the children's, some times on the dog creatures face. It's a complicated perplexing weave they've made that tangles all their minds from time to time. I listen –_have_ listened for months- and hear and hardly understand it at all. It's a complicated matter, the sayings, but lately it's gotten worse because now their using different languages and the sayings all at once… Speaking about different languages the purple clad one and red clad one are talking.

"_Lloyden, joua mer ya."_

"_Ne joua-mer_ far…"

"Stick to one language boy, and conjugate! Don't abuse the tags!"

"Why not, tags are easier then your stupid congregations!"

"_I_ didn't make the language, it isn't _my_ stupid language, _it_ just _is_. And you are going to learn how to use it better even if I have drive you to learning it at sword point!"

"I'm going to hang with Raine…"

"_Marvelous_!"

"Really?" The purple clad one chuckled. "You'll just wind up carrying the sack like you did in Triet."

"Damn it, hey Colette, you don't mind if I hang with you do you? Hey… no… no fair holding my by the leashes, let go!"

"You are _not_ walking out mid lesson yet again with that excuse."

"Aww man…"

"Now then, what is the base term for "journey"?

"There's no other way out of here is there?"

"That's the nice thing about the temples, one way in one way out, now then…"

"Damnit!"

"That's not the right answer, try again."

"Why me?"

"Stop grousing and try, or I will not let go."

"_Jou_?"

"Correct, do all the tags, conjugations, and alterations due to rank emphasis..."

"_All_?" The brown haired boy whined.

"Yes, _all, _then you may go back and join Colette."

"Fine… _Jou_, journey. _Joua-mer_ I journey, the person speaking is informal, _jouas-ust_, non formal person journeys, _jouan-usan_ non formal peoples journey, _jouamer_, I journey to an important place, _jouamus_ another person travels to an important place…"

Suddenly the other side of the traveling group seemed very fascinating to watch. He moved up a ways and watched as the silver haired pointy eared one chatter with the velocity of a talkative rabid squirrel on sugar rush.

"If my calculations and analysis on the stone of this ruin are correct this structure _preceded_ the foundation of the Great Chapel in PalmaCosta… Fascinating! The very roots of Martelian faith may somehow be depicted on these stones!"

"Raiiine… your Ruin Modes going too far aga-"

The tall silver haired one delivered a firm smack and the small silver haired one winced.

"Oww…"

"As I was saying… I believe now would be an excellent time for a lesson on the Asgard-"

"Dear Martel… please no…" The small silver haired one whimpered.

"I don't know Professor; I don't think it would be safe with the monsters." Murmured the golden haired girl, she had been quietly humming in the back of the line and since she wasn't talking he had overlooked her.

"Indeed… Leaving would be the wisest option."

"No… more lectures… please-" Moaned the red clad child. "-my ears just got Kratos'ed off, I can't _take_ anymore."

"You're just having a really acute swordsman spurt, that's all." The silver haired child snickered.

"What was that?" Hissed the black clad one.

"Nothing…" The silver haired boy chirped innocently.

"Hurmph…"

"So… plan S 5." The red clad one whispered to the golden haired child.

"Yep, can I, please?"

"All yours."

"What's this about?" The black clad one growled.

"Look Professor, behind you!" The golden haired child cried out and the silver haired woman whirled.

"What? What's back there?"

"Your shadow!" Came the cries of the three children who were now running in three different directions.

Sheena looked down at me, her hand that had been stroking my fur palsied ever so slightly.

"I… think they're people Corrine, how can I kill people?" Sheena whispered in Mizuhoian tongue.

Corrine said nothing, only considered the complexity of the talk, and he had to admit despite the months of trailing after them that he had not even begun to learn it. But then they were outsiders, they weren't part of the tight knit group before them, so perhaps understanding would never come because of that. He flicked an ear and then looked up into Sheena's troubled eyes. For once though, he had no answers. He looked away, and Sheena stood, and though he did not look he knew that her hands were clenched into fists.

"I… _have_ to do this… For everyone at home, for the world…"

"Not now." Corrine sighed. "Let them play, at least one more time."

Sheena swallowed, and then nodded.

"Let them be children, just a little longer." Corrine begged, though he wasn't too certain who he was asking that from anylonger.


End file.
